


Silence

by Ishipit246



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipit246/pseuds/Ishipit246
Summary: Silence is many things. But when Logan is forced into it and suppressed, what will he do?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grsvedwellers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grsvedwellers).



Silence is golden. That's what they all say. That's what they tell you when you speak up, when you say too much. 

Silence is peaceful. When Logan sits in the armchair, reading his book, he longs for these silent moments. Where he could stay calm without Roman singing obnoxiously or Patton's annoying jokes. 

Silence is painful. When Logan tries to speak up in a conversation about Thomas' well being and Patton shoots him a disapproving look, or Virgil and Roman make a scathing comment about how much he talks, pain is the only thing Logan can feel.

Silence is warm. The little looks of encouragement Janus and Remus give him, ones that need no words to express that they were on his side, warmed Logan's heart. The squeeze of his hand and the smiles on their faces gave Logan tingles, and he'd feel his cheeks warm up.

Silence is cruel. 

"Hey, Lo? I don't think that's really necessary." Logan could feel his nails digging into his skin. Digging. Digging. Digging. Maybe if they dug in hard enough, he'd start to bleed. And maybe then they'd finally take logic seriously. Maybe then, logic would be necessary.

"Yeah, the nerd never comes up with  _ good _ advice." He was trembling now. Perhaps, he'd collapse. That'd be fun. 

"Maybe he should just go away, that'd be more constructive." Tears swirled in his eyes, threatening to drop. He wouldn't cry. That'd be weak. That'd be overreacting. Whatever he did, do not cry.

"Yeah, you should go Logan, no one needs you here."

Silence is cruel.

Logan was done with the silence. "SHUT UP! Just - just shut up will you?" Shit. The tears, they were trickling down his face now. They seemed to never end. "Why - why do you treat me this way? Why am I below you all?" His voice was quivering. "I'm trying to help, but all you do is silence me. I hate it. I hate being silent. I hate not being able to do my job. I hate all of you." 

He didn't bother wiping off the tears. Instead, he adjusted his glasses, gave them a two fingered salute, and disappeared.

Logan was finally silent. 


End file.
